Pirates of the Caribbean: The True Black Pearl
by Obscene.Prayer
Summary: A treasure hunt in Drorewan proves to be more then just a simple little thing as old memories are brought into full swing. Please review! CHAPTER 4 IS UP!
1. Disclaimer: To be replaced with prologe

---

Pirates of the Caribbean: The True Black Pearl

Disclaimer

---

     I had a dream one night after watching POTC, and this was it. I have extended it into a story, this story. I plan to do something very, very special with it when it's done, and so I'd really enjoy your feedback after you read this so I can make it as good as I can. So please, R&R.

     Roxanne Tarisse, the Eclipse and her crew are all mine, and so are random characters that appear from time to time, but Pirates of the Caribbean is copyrighted to Disney, and so are all the original cast of the movie.

---


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

---

Pirates of the Caribbean: The True Black Pearl

Chapter 1: The Beginning

---                       

Disclaimer: I know this is pointless as I have it on the first page, but I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. The only thing that I own here is the future characters of Roxanne Tarisse and the crew of the Eclipse plus some randomized characters that appear now an again... And if you don't believe me, I'll sick my budgies on you!

---

     Elizabeth's eyes opened slowly, blinking several times before she was reminded where she was. Yes, it was still a room in her home, the governor's home of Port Royal where she had lived most of her life, though it was a different room- a larger room, for she wasn't alone anymore. Elizabeth had been married a week ago from that day. She was no longer Elizabeth Swann, yet something very different. She smiled to herself, hugging her sheets closer at the thought.

     "Mrs. Elizabeth Turner…" She whispered as she flipped from her back to her side, facing the end of the bed and the rest of the room. Elizabeth Turner... the name she had given to the cursed pirates of the Black Pearl after what seemed ages and was in reality just a few months. She hadn't heard of any pirate activity since that fateful day she had been brought back to Port Royal, nor had she heard of Jack Sparrow. Part of her was grateful for it, though. It meant that he wasn't getting into too much trouble; it meant that she wouldn't have to worry about Will having to think about risking his life for pirates any time soon. And since Commodore Norrington had returned from his chase with the Black Pearl without a word spoken of either pride or defeat, she assumed the better for the pirate crew.

     Life was good.

     Morning light strayed through the curtains in dulled streams- the only source of light in the room so early in the day, but it was defiantly enough. The earliness of the light cast long shadows of just about anything. It seems like it's going to be a good day, Elizabeth though, as the dawn chorus met her ears. And yet... even the best of days can end up in horrors and adventures beyond one's wildest dreams.

     Elizabeth felt a shift on the other side of her bed, soon after having an arm wrap around her waist, pulling her back against a warm figure. Shifting enough to take a glance beside her, her lips curled into a smile as her eyes met those of Will Turner's. She was always happier whenever she could just see his face.

     "Good morning." He said, leaning over to kiss her neck. Elizabeth's lips curled into a grin, her eyes sliding shut.

     "Good morning." She said in response, but nothing else. It was wonderful that the two could just be in each others company to have a conversation, but not have to say anything at all. It seemed awkward, but it was the truth.

     After the moment of their silence, a sharp knocking came to the door, causing the couple to jerk slightly in reaction. "Wait just a second!" Elizabeth called, pushing herself to sit up upon receiving another light kiss from her lover. She slid out of bed to allow her feet to touch the chilled wooden floor before taking over to a chair, where a house coat lay resting on the back. Quickly, Elizabeth wrapped it around her shoulders before taking a glance back at her husband, who sat on the edge of the bed in suitable enough wear for this meeting, and so nodded. She turned her attention to the door, nose raised in slight arrogance.

     "Come in!" She said, and with that she walked calmly to her lover's side, standing there, resisting the urge to play with his hair. Seconds later, the door swung open upon the creek of hinges, revealing the form of a young woman- the maid- her hair held back in a bun, dressed in her regular clothing.

     "Good morning, milady. A fine day to you too as well, sir." She greeted, entering hastily as Elizabeth nodded in approval that she enter. In her arms, the maid carried a bundle consisting of various materials and colours including almost metallic golds, reds, beiges and greens. "Your father insists you two go to tea with Commodore Norrington and his new wife, Mary Morgan Norrington." Elizabeth cringed, not at the thought of attending the meeting, but the fact the Commodore had married off at such a quick pace after as she had refused him. There were rumors circulating that the two had been betrothed since the girl's childhood and he had only attempted to marry her to gain release from it- but rumors can just be rumors... Not that it really bothered her that she had to worry about him ogling her, anymore... without earning a good smack upside the head, anyway.

     Not that it bothered her at the slightest that he was married to this 'Mary Morgan' and not her, it was just the fact that her father was going to have her married to him... the man who had shown such affection for her had run off with someone else afterwards. Oh well, it was better this way. Now she was married to the man she truly loved and would be and was truly happy with. Elizabeth turned to Will for a slight second before turning back to the maid.

     "We will go, then." Will said in response, blinking rather rapidly. He seemed to still be dazed at this early hour. Realizing her own fatigue, Elizabeth yawned as if on queue to the maid's movements as she started towards the bed, laying out the clothing she was to be wearing before glancing up at the couple again.

     "Now Mr. Turner, do you have anything to wear for this occasion? Or should we have something tailored for you?" She asked. Will's brow rose slightly with a blink. He hadn't been in the family for all that long and was still growing accustom to the... advantages of having more money to spend then most common folk. After quite some hesitation, he shook his head.

     "No… it's quite alright. I think I have something suitable." He said with a firm nod. Elizabeth smiled lightly as the maid nodded to her before taking her leave, shutting the door behind her with a click. Will rose from his seat, starting off to the drawers of his clothing, rummaging through them carefully as Elizabeth stepped up towards her dresser, eyeing her reflection in the mirror before taking hold of a brush and pull it gently through her hair. After a few strokes, she tilted her head the opposite way from before, turning about to go over her new outfit attentively. There was the dress, golden in base colour and patterned with the greenest of vines and reddest of roses. The collar of the dress would indeed be showing of some chest, but that seemed to be the style nowadays. The rim of the dress and collar were dressed with white lace, and the same material was flowing from the ends of the sleeves. Elizabeth sighed dreamily. It was absolutely gorgeous!

     But then something caught her eye among the accessories that caused her eye to twitch. It was a corset.

---                                                                                                     

     "Na na na, na na na, na na... and really bad eggs... Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho..."

     The dark eyes- rimmed in kohl- of a familiar pirate moved along the horizon of a nearby coast actively, as they usually did. He was dressed in an overlarge white shirt, a black vest, and several straps which held many random things including a pistol and sword. With a single, lazy movement of a hand he pushed several strands of his shoulder-length, beaded, dreadlock hair back, though it didn't do much good under the weight of his tricorn hat. His fingers drummed the railing of the Black Pearl several times before leaning his body weight onto his arms; a slight clank was heard as the hilt of his sword brushed with the wood as he did so. The pirate hadn't changed much since we last met him, and there was still one thing for sure...

     "Ye know, 'tis bad luck to sing that old song aboard a vessel."

     "Only when the lyrics are sung properly, mate." He said in reply, not turning the course of his attention.

     "Lovely sight ain't it? Port Royal... hasn't changed a bit since me last visit... The crew says we're to be makin' our destination on the hour. We'll be weighin' anchor just around the bay so we won't be spotted and head ashore on the man boats- disguised of course- Savvy Cap'n?" A larger man with thick sideburns informed him, taking to the man's side with heavy clunks of his boots. The Captain's weight shifted from his left foot to his right, as did the attention of his eyes to look over the man.

     "Savvy," He agreed calmly in a familiar drunken lisp, "And aye, ye can say that again, Gibbs. Port Royal ain't one a those places that changes much over time." He turned back to the approaching island and bay. "But I must say, I not be lookin' forward to this visit…" His reply was wistful, defiantly not as bright as a regular day would allow him. Gibbs frowned, tilting his head very slightly.

     "What be the chances that he'll turn us down? He's a good man, good pirate just like old Bootstrap…"

     "That's not the thing that worries me, man." The Captain said slightly rougher then before, turning to face his company fully. "It's where we're goin' after the matter that does..." Gibbs' brow furrowed, not quite understanding what the Captain meant by that.

     "Why would ye- Captain Jack Sparrow o' the Black Pearl- be worried of a simple raid in Drorewan? Ye pointed out the difficulties before, and therefore we agreed to request Will to come with us. What could go wrong?" He asked in almost an accusing tone. Jack passed his first mate a stern look before glancing back to the nearing Port Royal.

     "It's not just a simple raid, as I've told ye before, plus..." He paused to tilt his head, "Since when has anything gone exactly to plan in Drorewan?"

---

Please R&R!

---


	3. Chapter 2: Old Meetings

---

Pirates of the Caribbean: The True Black Pearl

Chapter 2: Old Meetings

---                       

Disclaimer: I know this is pointless as I have it on the first page, but I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. The only thing that I own here is the future characters of Roxanne Tarisse and the crew of the Eclipse plus some randomized characters that appear now an again... And if you don't believe me, I'll sick my budgies on you!

Thanks for all the lovely reviews so far! It's given me a lot of inspiration to keep going!

---

Jack flexed his fingers, looking himself over in the full-length mirror with a distinguished frown. He was no longer wearing his pirate clothing, rather some decorative wear as to not be recognized in the crowds of Port Royal. He had caused enough trouble on his last visit, and he was admitted to the people as he had been before... well, he was certain Will wouldn't come to his rescue this time, reason being he probably wouldn't even know he was there in the first place, and second of all, the good Commodore probably wouldn't be as generous as he had been the time before.

The Captain inspected every attribute of his outfit. He was still in the overlarge white shirt, as it seemed to be custom in the style of males in the day- both the exhaled and pirates. Atop of that was a red vest, trimmed in black and gold buttons. His hair was fastened to the back of his head, surprisingly enough, and goatee was neatly groomed. The sash was still tied around his waist, holding both his sword and pistol (which this time had more then one shot), but the kohl was gone, and last, but certainly not least- a new hat. A red one, with a white feather, made to the precise style of his vest. Captain Jack Sparrow didn't look much like a pirate at all. Jack muttered darkly under his breath.

"Not as nice as me other one…" He said, regarding to his hat, turning his head to inspect it at a different angle, "... but I guess it'll just have to do fur the time bein'..." Jack paused, eyeing the wrist of his left arm carefully. With a tilt of his head, he brushed up the sleeve, revealing the tattoos that would prove his guilt to pirate-ism. With a slight hum of amusement and great difficulty, he single-handedly fastened a leather strap tightly around his right wrist, holding the sleeve of his shirt in place, making the evidence almost impossible in obtaining.

"I won't be makin' that mistake again..." He muttered, recalling the events with Commodore Norrington the first time they'd met. "Damn the demon to hell... him and his navy..."

Captain Jack Sparrow was obviously not in a good mood.

It was necessary for him not to be recognized as was stated before, but this also included his drunken behavior. The slur of his speech, the awkwardness of his movements... Now indeed, it was above all a 'disability' rather then a result of the rum that he acted the way he did, but the alcohol didn't help in any way- it just made it worse. Jack was very aware of this fact, but unfortunately for him- the crew did as well, and knowing the importance of this mission, they had forbid their Captain to any rum the night before or that very morning. At first it had been an acceptable feeling to not be cursed with a hangover by daybreak, but the after effect was starting to take effect.

Captain Jack Sparrow _really_ wasn't in a good mood...

"Cap'n?" A voice asked as a knock was heard at the door of his cabin. Jack passed the door a dark look.

"What?" He responded in a less then welcoming tone. The tone of both the grunt and the mocking words that came after it confirmed his suspicion. It was Anamaria.

"We've dropped anchor and are waiting for you, Cap'n." Her reply came muffled through the wooden door, but it was obvious she wasn't at all pleased, "And you should do something about your tone." Jack growled, resisting the urge to slam his fist down on... something.

"Ye took away me rum, ye bloody savages! Damn ye to hell!"

With clunks of his heavy boots as he left his cabin, Jack Sparrow approached the rest of his crew who stood all prepared to lower the small rowboat into the waters. He surveyed his surroundings carefully, noticing the ship was stopped rather close to the island's cliff fencing. Jack muttered breathlessly. Indeed, the position was fine for the time being on the calm waters of that day, but what if a storm was to pick up? His precious Black Pearl would be smashed against the rocks! If this was the way they were going to treat his ship when he wasn't in their presence, he might not allow them to steer her! Bloody scallywags...

As Jack had approached the crew in the adequate distance for them to notice him, they all couldn't help but laugh in result of the new look of their captain. 

"Looks like ye be one o' those land-lubbers, Cap'n!" One of the men pointed out half drunkenly, almost falling off the crate on which he sat. Jack watched the man's alcohol-stemmed glazed over eyes in envy. How he longed for the bitter yet sweet taste of the rum to once again grace his tongue, and the time between these two points seemed a forever and then some. He would have to get his task completed in great haste, for he feared that they would drink what he considered the nectar of life.

"There be any others ye want to be bringin' ashore, Cap'n?" Gibbs asked after the laughter had died down under their Captain's harsh glare. Jack looked up at his first mate hesitantly, but simply shifted his weight in a single over-exaggerated movement.

"Nay. I'll be headin' off on me lonesome." He responded, starting towards the rowboat his was to use to arrive ashore as the crew parted before him. Swinging his legs one after the other into the boat, he plopped down on the seat next to the ores, settling himself in as much as he possibly could on the count that the wooden plank which served as a bench for it's passengers as it was far less then what would be considered comfortable.

With a nod of his head, the entire horde of them started hauling on specific ropes. The boat was lifted up into the air for a second before being pushed over the railing of the ship and began it's decent. Slowly but steadily, Jack and the little boat were brought to the salty brine with a slight plop. The Captain gave a slight wave to his crew before rowing off.

Jack glanced back to the Black Pearl as he and his little boat started away from the ship's view. Satisfied with what he saw, he reached down into the bottom of the boat, searching for something. His fingertips paused upon touching a small bottle, hastily snatching it within his grasp and bringing it back up to his level of attention. A smug grin imprinted across his lips as he uncorked the tiny bottle.

"Think they've got me all figured out, have they?" He muttered slyly, taking a swig of the bitter, warm liquid inside.

---

Elizabeth sat quietly, being one who was included in assemble of the four- the others being Commodore Norrington, Mary Morgan and Will. She held a fan, refreshing herself with its constant movement. Though it was a cool and the quartette was outside enjoying day of divine weather, she still found the need to do so. The reason being that accursed corset. She had managed to convince the maids not to tie it so tightly, but it was obviously not enough for she still couldn't breathe as well as she could freely. She found herself growing accustom to it, though.

They had been chatting warmly for about an hour, now, and yet the conversation had gone suddenly still. It felt awkward, as if something was wrong, very wrong. Or perhaps they'd run out of things to talk about? Perhaps their welcome had just run out... Speaking of which, it was possibly time for them to request their leave... But Commodore Norrington broke the silence.

"So..." He started, sipping his tea, "Have you heard anything of old Jack Sparrow, lately?" Elizabeth shifted her weight, slightly started by this specific topic. Her eyes turned to her husband thus they exchanged worried glances before turning back to Norrington, a look of curiosity wrapping about her features.

"No, we haven't. I suspect he's too busy plundering, pilfering... etcetera..." Will replied slowly. Norrington nodded at that, his lips white as he sipped his tea once again. The man obviously disliked the pirate- or any pirate in that case. She considered the subject slightly, and concluded that the Commodore was looking for any way into news of the infamous pirate Captain's wear-a-bouts.

Elizabeth inspected Mary Morgan carefully as she sipped her tea. The girl was dressed in a fairly elegant dress, holding a fan just as she was. Her hair was straight, a dark brown- almost black that haloed her face. Her skin was fair, a soft bed for two gem-like green eyes. She hadn't said anything since they had arrived and in truth, she didn't look as if she was at all delighted to be there. The girl was young... very young. She didn't look at all to be the age to be wed, and couldn't possibly be aged over fifteen. Unfortunately for the girl, and several others, most women didn't have much say in those sorts of choices in that very day and age.

Elizabeth pitied her.

"Mr. and Mrs. Turner..." All attention turned to the man who had reported their names in formalities. He was a servant, one who had served the party just slightly earlier. With all eyes on him, he nodded slightly, "Excuse the interruption, but there's a man who wishes to see you at the front gate. We have informed him that you're busy, but he insists to stay until he gains a company with you. He's very persistent..." Elizabeth turned to Will with a raised brow. Her husband seemed equally surprised as she. After a slight hesitation and an inspection of the Commodore's expression, she nodded.

"Then we will see him..."

---

Please R&R!

---


	4. Chapter 3: Civilized! Almost

---

Pirates of the Caribbean: The True Black Pearl

Chapter 3: Civilized! Almost...

---                       

Disclaimer: I know this is pointless as I have it on the first page, but I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. The only thing that I own here is the future characters of Roxanne Tarisse and the crew of the Eclipse plus some randomized characters that appear now an again... And if you don't believe me, I'll sick my budgies on you!

I really appreciate when you people review after reading. If you could give me any ideas on what to do, on criticism- good or bad- I'll be very grateful. Oh, and by the way! Merry Christmas, everyone!

---

"Excuse us, then." Will muttered, placing his tea-cup and saucer to the table rather hastily before rushing to exit. Actually, the blacksmith didn't find formal affairs such as these quite to his taste. He was in fact perfectly satisfied with having to leave. He would have suggested they leave several times over already, but- even though Will was possibly the most un-educated on how to act in these posh meetings after working as an apprentice to a blacksmith just about all his life- he knew it was incredibly rude to take leave in a sudden, and he wasn't quite sure how to request it formally. Will wordlessly thanked the stranger at the gate as the pair headed back into the mansion which was the Commodore's home.

But in any case, they continued onward. The Norrington estate seemed much larger on the inside then out, and despite Elizabeth's supposedly amazing sense of direction they found themselves requesting guidance from time to time when found at some random dead-end. Will's lips pressed together as the door was in sight. It had taken them roughly fifteen minutes to find the front door... would the stranger have waited so long? According to the servant's information, the man would wait as long as it took to gain an audience with them, but would he really? Something told him that- even if the servant had spoken truthfully- it wasn't a very honest answer.

Or just perhaps it was an answer coming from a dishonest man?

And so they parted from the mansion to start on the long pathway through the courtyard which led to the gate. This trip alone took roughly three minutes on foot, and it was impossible to get lost unless one was blind as long as they were to follow the path lain out before them. Elizabeth glanced up at him, the look in her eyes told him she was asking to take another shortcut, but Will shook his head in response. He wouldn't have this stranger waiting much longer then he already had. His wife frowned with a flash of her amber eyes, as if to say 'fine' before continuing on at a quickened pass.

"Ah! Elizabeth, luv!" The man stated blissfully as they approached him, motioning to her with an exaggerated arm motion as he spoke. The man was dressed rather formally, his clothing clean and patterned with red, black and gold. His hair was longer then what it appeared as Will realized the man had his hair tied back. He was a stranger to them, though his face _did seem rather familiar... Will watched as Elizabeth's brow furrow in confusion thus the man paused, his auburn eyes taking a glimpse of hers as he tilted his head before crying out in a rough tone as if a memory from far back just smacked him in the face. "Beg your pardon, __Miss Swann." He corrected himself (wrongly, mind you), nodding vigorously and his hands pressed palm to palm as if requesting forgiveness- a motion that seemed familiar... what would have been a habit of..._

But it couldn't be... Could it?

"Jack?" He asked hesitantly, "Jack Sparrow?" The man turned to Will with what would be considered as much of a stern look as he could possibly muster in his current state, index finger on each hand pointed upward before motioning down to him.

"Captain... _Captain_ Jack Sparrow, savvy? I thought that point got though to ye after the whole thing with the Black Pearl and the curse and stuff." He pointed out, waving his hands in the air. Will looked him over once again, more carefully this time around. He defiantly didn't look much the part of a pirate... never mind much like Jack Sparrow. It would be hard for anyone to point out his true identity just by looking at him at first glance in that get-up. 

Jack must have caught the thought in his eye as he explained it to them, "I couldn't very well have myself identified after last time I was 'ere, aye mate?" He clarified.

"Jack?!" Elizabeth cried, eyes widened in surprise. "You... you look... Civilized!" She hesitated, eyeing Jack as he bestowed upon the couple a gold-tooth grin, the smell of freshly consumed rum pressing to their nostrils as he did so, "... almost..." She said after a pause. The pirate captain's lips pressed closed, a slight smirk still coiled across his lips as he shifted his weight drunkenly.

"Well, that ain't a very kindly thing to say, now be it Miss Swann?" He remarked, waving his finger in a scolding manner as he swayed slightly on the spot, blinking several times over. Will stifled a chuckle as Elizabeth raised her nose in slight arrogance.

"For your information, Jack Sparrow-"

"_Captain_..." Jack interrupted in a slight daze. Elizabeth pursed her lips, glaring at him slightly before continuing,

"- I am no longer _Miss Swann_, rather Mrs. Turner." She explained, speaking the word 'Swann' with a slight sourness to her tone. Jack stared at her wistfully for a moment before glancing to Will and back again.

"I see. Well, I'm proud of you, luv." He said with a confirming nod. Elizabeth's tart look slowly formed to welcoming smile, the smile that caused a mirroring look in Will's face. He always found himself with a smile on his face when Elizabeth was happy. It brought him joy beyond all things when she was happy. (A/N: Sappy...)

"Why thank you, Jack. We're very happy." She replied softly, reaching up to tuck several strands of hair behind her ear. Jack let off a slight laughed.

"You've gotten over the fact that it would never have worked out between us and have gotten on with your life! It's hard to get over me though, eh luv? I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!" He exclaimed, a foreboding grin imprinted across his lips. Elizabeth just stared at the pirate captain with a look of partial disgust and partial amusement as Will laughed heartedly, remembering the last thing he had told her before leaving.

"_Elizabeth__... It'd never worked out between us. I'm sorry..."_

And the man had said it as if he meant it sincerely. Jack had known full well that he had loved Elizabeth, but the realization that Elizabeth had loved him in return was as oblivious to the man as knowing that rum was awful for one's health.

"... Right..." Elizabeth replied after a slight hesitation while her husband was making a full attempt to restrain his amusement. "Well, what are you here for? Money? Spent your fortune already?" She placed her hands delicately upon her hips as she questioned him accusingly. Jack blinked, glancing up to the air as if recalling why exactly he was there.

"No, actually... I was just wondering if I could borrow the assistance of young master William for a little treasure hunt in Drorewan. Just for old time's sake, savvy?" He explained, turning to Will with a familiar look of almost pleading, puppy dog look. Will hesitated, as if not sure what to answer, but Elizabeth seemed prepared to answer for him

"No! I don't want you taking him off on one of your trips to risk his life for yours!"

"Of course you're invited too, Elizabeth luv." Jack pointed out with a wave of his hand. "There isn't much of a hazard, really. Just some pirate superstitious nonsense..." He insisted as he turned back to Will. The blacksmith caught a look in Jack's eyes at that point, a look he had never seen before in their previous journey. The pirate captain insisted there was no hazard... but the look present in his eyes made him think otherwise, perhaps not a physical hazard, but one that was apart of the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow's memories. There may be something more personal of this treasure to Jack then there was of anything else...

"... Then I will go." He confirmed, attempting to avoid Elizabeth's startled gaze. Jack's expression slowly turned from one of request to one of genuine gratitude. 

---

Two men in redcoats stood at the door of the Norrington manor, watching the trio chat away, at times laughing, at times accusing, but at all times seeming familiar. Two we're recognized as Mr. and Mrs. Turner, but who was the other? His movements, even a part of his appearance was familiar... but who was he?

"I have a feeling we should know him..." Murtogg said, motioning towards the trio. Mullroy blinked in confusion before turning to the trio himself.

"Yeah... he does look awfully familiar..." He agreed. There was an awkward pause between the two as they simply stared... and stared... It seemed like hours before Murtogg finally spoke up with a cry of surprise.

"That's _him_!" He started, pointing to the unknown man in the threesome. Mullroy's brow furrowed as he turned to his companion, to the three then back again.

"Him who?"

"Him! _Him_! The pirate from before!"

"Him? Really?" Mullroy repeated slowly, turning to the trio once more. "Jack Sparrow? Are you sure?"

"I'm sure I'm sure! I'd never forget a mug like that!" Murtogg replied in a tart tone. Mullroy blinked, squinting to inspect the unknown member before nodding.

"I think you're right! It is him!" He confirmed with a slight grin, as if proud of himself. There was a slight pause between the two men before Murtogg turned back to his accompaniment slowly.

"... Aren't you going to do anything?"

"... You think we should?"

---

"Activity at mansion..." Jack stated, motioning towards the entranceway wearily. Soon, the attentions of all three were directed to the same objective. There were at one point two men in redcoats watching them, but one had darted inside. Moments later he had returned, two more men accompanying him, pistols drawn as they started towards the gate.

"I think they recognize you..." Will muttered, inspecting each man approaching. Jack hummed, slightly amused as he turned to a pair of horses located across the terrace.

"I came prepared!" The pirate captain explained, in a tone that was his obvious pride.

"Ye get back 'ere! Ye took me 'orses!" A man screamed, running after the three down the road. Jack shifted his weight, slightly startled as he started towards the obedient beasts in a rush.

"Time to go..."

---

Please R&R!

---


	5. Chapter 4: Rings and Pirates

---

Pirates of the Caribbean: The True Black Pearl

Chapter 4: Rings and Pirates

---                       

Disclaimer: I know this is pointless as I have it on the first page, but I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. The only thing that I own here is Roxanne Tarisse and the crew of the Eclipse plus some randomized characters that appear now an again... And if you don't believe me, I'll sick my budgies on you!

Happy New Year, my wonderful, wonderful readers! I'm just going to say this before the chapter starts:

_Attention: The next chapter probably won't be up for a while. Why? There's a huge fight scene coming up, and I really want to have it well detailed and pretty long. And so I will have to not only have to learn the basics of sword fighting, I'll have to choreograph the entire scene. It might take a while..._

Now, sorry about the interruption, and on with the chapter!

---

"Thar seems to be a storm brewin', Cap'n. Ye think we should be avoidin' it?" Gibbs questioned of Jack with a firm nod of greetings to the two who accompanied him at the helm of the Black Pearl- Will and Elizabeth. The freshly drunken pirate captain nodded, waving slightly in dismissal.

"Normally I would brave it, but I don't believe our newlyweds would quite enjoy it." He replied in a slur. Gibbs nodded before heading off to inform the crew of the new plans. Jack wistfully tied a rope to the helm, keeping it steady before turning his attention to his companions. "Well now, we've readied one of our spare cabins for ye. I suspected you two would share a room...?" He spoke his last sentence with a slight tone of mischievousness, yet before they could react to this statement he continued. "Now, I believe ye be wishin' why you've been asked to join us on this little voyage?" Jack's eyes turned with a hypnotic blink to Will as he replied.

"It's crossed my mind, yes." He said as his response. The Captain nodded and took a glimpse to Elizabeth, who watched the spellbinding movements of the surrounding sea with unfocused vision before turning back to Will.

"When I was a young lad- just about fifteen, maybe sixteen- a young lass and I would travel the Caribbean in this boat- a tiny little thing- fantasizing about being pirates, savvy?" Jack waited for confirmation of his companion's understanding before continuing, "The boat was hers, from her father as he was a fisherman. We'd go around, practice the normal pirate stuff- sword fighting, smuggling, pilfering, but above all-" He rose a finger in the air to emphasize the importance of this one thing, "- treasure hunting. Now, there were no treasures that we knew about, never mind had a map for, and so we'd go, bury some trinkets, make a map which was absolutely flooded with riddles. We'd tear it in half, each take a part, and then go find it the next year." Jack Sparrow smirked slightly as even Elizabeth seemed intrigued now.

"The treasures were just little things... daggers, cutlery and whatnot. But as we got good at it, they started to get a little more personal, family heirlooms and alike. Now the first one... that one was the most exquisite of all... we never found." He smirked, pulling a folded piece of parchment from his pocket. Carefully unfolding it, he revealed its content to his companions. Half of a map, "It was a ring, a tiny little thing, but it was hers, passed down to her from her great grandmother. It was supposed to have some kind of magic, but until I saw what happened to Barbossa's crew on the Black Pearl, I didn't believe... Well!" Jack threw his hands up in the air, "Now I do, mate!"

"I see..." Will muttered with a slight nod. The look in his eye told the pirate captain that the young blacksmith had come to a conclusion of some-kind... Just perhaps that was the case. Elizabeth rose her brow curiously.

"So, is this friend of yours a pirate, now?" She asked, folding her arms across her chest. Jack shrugged.

"Last I heard she was. We tried to keep in contact after her father took a job in Spain, and it worked for a while- until we both actually became pirates and with the constant traveling that comes with the job... It became difficult, as one would expect. I don't think I even learned the name of the ship she took up crew to..." He explained, pausing as he turned his attention to the seemingly endless waters in thought. Captain Jack Sparrow wondered where his childhood friend was at that very moment... Perhaps smuggling goods, pilfering from the innocent, maybe enjoying a good old mug of rum? Speaking of the substance, he could have gone for a pint of the stuff right about then.

_Roxanne Tarisse, where could you possibly be? He thought as he tucked himself into his cabin later that night, vaguely remembering the day they buried that cursed little ring as he drifted into a dark sleep, dreams intertwined with memory..._

---

"Yeah! That sounds like a good one! Write it down! You got it?" A teenaged boy asked, pressing his weight on his shovel as he used it as a support. The young man's deep auburn eyes glistened in excitement as they turned upon his companion who sat within a heap of materials under the shade of a lonely palm tree, scratching down notes to a piece of parchment- purposely burnt to add an aged effect.

"Yes, it's written." She confirmed, not bothering to brush away the wrinkles and sand from her clothing as she rose to her feet. It wasn't in the girl's nature to wear the dresses and elegant gowns normal girls her age would. For one, being a fisherman's daughter, they simply couldn't afford it. And two, why wear dresses when men's clothing was exceptionally more comfortable? With a free hand she tucked several strands of her messed hair behind her ear and she handed the parchment to her accomplice. The boy stared at it, squinting slightly before shrugging.

"I'll... just assume it's written well..." He replied after a moment, handing it back to the girl. She smirked, yet her reaction to the young man's lack of reading ability was less then what could have been offered. It was in fact very well written, as well as any Shakespeare fanatic like herself could. 'It' was a riddle, written for a very special purpose. The girl pursed her lips, forcing them into a soft smile.

"Where are we going to bury it, then? In the hole?" She asked, taking the parchment back into her possetion as she motioned with a nod towards the small chest by her companion's feet. The boy rolled his eyes in the limited way that males could before shaking his head.

"Heck no! It's far too traditional!" He insisted with a wave of his arm. The young woman raised a curious brow, turning her attention from the young man's face to the shovel he carried and back again. 

"And so the purpose of that would be to...?" She asked, rather amused as she motioned to the tool, but her companion avoided the question as his attention drifted in direction of the rocky cliff farther down the little retreat of Drorewan.

"This is the first one of many we get to bury, you know, so we're going to set it in a very special place- a place where no one would be able to find it- no one but us." He continued. The girl frowned as he opened a tiny chest, knowing what she was to put inside soon after. Her fingertips pressed against the cool, smooth surface of a silver band wrapped about her finger before slipping it off and keeping it clasped in firm grip of her hand.

"I know very well this may be our first one, but it also may be our last..." She muttered with a note of concern, blinking as she turned back to the young man, "I really hope my father doesn't take that job in Spain, but if he does I have no choice... Everyone I've ever met... I'll never see them again, never again..." Her grip on the ring tightened, "... I don't want to lose it..." She read the inscription written on the inside of the band several times over. "Jack... I don't want to lose it..." Jack's smile turned to a frown, taking a step forward before hesitantly patting the girl on her back in act of comfort.

"Hey, now! Don't be talkin' like that! You won't be much of a pirate if you go on with that sappy talk!" He insisted, waving out to the vast ocean surrounding the island before turning back to her, "Even if he does take that job, we'll see each other again, one day on the open seas! Two pirate legends, meeting in combat, in a fair fight, savvy?" The young woman took a glance back at him, a slight smirk across her lips.

"As fair a fight as a pirate can make it, eh?" She taunted. Jack smirked.

"Of course!" He replied in a stout confirming nod.

"All pirates have special names, you know?" She pointed out. The young man turned to her curiously, a slight tilt to his head. She nodded before imposing a second question, "What will the seven seas know you as?" Her companion considered this before a wide grin tugged at his lips, taking both himself and the shovel to the top of a small mound of boulders, planting the tool to the ground as if it was a flag.

"One day, I'll be known as _Captain_ Jack Sparrow, the fiercest pirate in all the oceans- the entire world!" He cried triumphantly from the rocks, for all the island to hear. The girl shook her head, chuckling in slight.

"But that's your name already, you goose!" She argued in a jeering tone. Jack's grin only grew wider as he held the shovel as a sword, slicing at the air a number of times before replying.

"The Jack Sparrow part, aye, but not the Captain part! I'll be a Captain one day, you'll see! I'll commandeer meself a ship- a big ship! Not just a dinky little thing like that..." He paused, motioning towards the tiny vessel, which had been their mode of transportation as it swayed back and forth with the winds by the beach. The girl frowned. It was her boat- her father's old fishing boat. Sure it was small, but it was enough for two young teens such as themselves to control to bring at least some reality to their dreams of pirate-ism. 

"And she'll be the fastest in a Caribbean?" She asked him tauntingly. Jack nodded, smirk widening even more. The young woman let out a sharp laugh, one of pure amusement as her worries slowly faded away. Jack looked down upon her from his perch, his eyes flashed. 

"And you, Miss Roxanne Tarisse, what will you be called when you're named a pirate?" He asked. Roxanne's smirk slowly turned into a frown as the cogwheels of her mind turned. She had never really thought about that...

"When I'm a pirate, the world will know and fear me as-"

---

Please R&R!

---


End file.
